This invention relates to a diamond segmented saw blade for cutting of stones, concrete and so on.
Diamond segmented saw blades in the shape as shown in FIG. 1 were used heretofore in a big quantity for cutting stones, concrete, etc. and are composed of a steel center 1 and individual diamond impregnated tips 4. The steel center 1 has slots 2 defining segments 3 as well as a bore hole 5 to be fitted to a spindle.
Diamond segmented saw blades of such sizes as 2.5 m in diameter require steel centers of such thickness as 9 mm and such big and thick steel centers are so expensive that repeated usage of them by removing worn-out or broken diamond impregnated tips and mounting new ones are desired after service life spans of diamond segmented saw blades.
The above exchange as well as mounting of diamond impregnated tips has been commonly done by a brazing technology which requires specific equipments, long time and much labours and also may degrade quality of steel centers because of heating at a high temperature required to complete brazing.
In order to eliminate the above problems of the brazing technology, an interlocking method has been proposed according to German Pat. No. 2,314,977. As shown in FIG. 2, where a socket 6 having a tapered dovetail groove 7 is brazed onto each of the segments 3 of a steel center 1 and is equal in thickness W to the steel center and in length L to the segment. A diamond impregnated tip 4 is brazed onto a support 8 having a tapered dovetail 9 which is adapted to be fitted into said dovetail groove 7, and is pushed in the direction indicated by the arrow 10 in FIG. 3 to affix the support 8 in place. That is, as shown in FIG. 3, the dovetail arrangement is wedge-shaped in plan elevation so that the support 8 will remain immovably in place after it is forced into place. A diamond segmented saw blade made by this method must be rotated to so the cutting force is in said direction 10 during the cutting operation. Unmounting of the diamond segmented tips can be easily done by hitting the support from the opposite direction.
The above-mentioned method has achieved a great improvement in exchanges of diamond impregnated segments but has the disadvantage that the wedge-shape of said dovetail groove tends to be widened due to continuous cutting force and occasional impact in the cutting operation as well as due to the mounting force in direction 10 to push the dovetail 9 into place. As a result, the support may not stay at the set position or, at worst, can not be fixed in the groove any more and as the result correct mounting of diamond impregnated tips become impossible.